1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chastity devices, and more particularly to male chastity apparatuses, methods, and systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chastity devices have a long and storied history, some forms of them dating back millennia. While female chastity devices are more common, male chastity devices have also been manufactured and used for some time. Generally, a device of this type is installed and locked onto a man's genitals, with the key or other device or method for unlocking it generally being held by the man's sexual partner, ensuring that the man engages in no sexual activity except with the key holder.
Female chastity devices are generally easier to conceive of and manufacture than their male counterparts, since they have the relatively simple goal of preventing penetration and deal with the relatively simple external female anatomy. Male chastity devices, at least effective ones, have proven to be more difficult to create given the external nature of male genitalia. Due to the external nature of the male genitalia, the utility of the prior art devices has been circumvented by the wearer of the devices. Further, prior art devices have often proven to be wildly complicated, requiring belts, straps, harnesses, even rigid pants and suspenders. They often require large, unwieldy attachments to the penis and testicles, making them cumbersome and unsightly—even beneath clothing. Further complications arise from the need to provide an outlet for urination.